


(do you know) where do we go from here

by merryghoul



Category: Luther (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Assault, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, Multi, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8446489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: Marwood's gun doesn't go off, Justin survives, and Alice arrives.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lurrel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurrel/gifts).



> I know there has been a few fix-it fics written for the end of series three of Luther, but when I saw your prompt for Luther, I wanted to try my hand at one. And I wasn't a fan of Justin (and later Alice's, maybe) deaths, so I wanted to "fix" them, in a way. The story follows episodes three and four of series three of Luther closely, but it does deviate, I promise.
> 
> I kept one character's death as it was in episode four of series three. Don't worry--"minor character death" here doesn't apply to John, Justin, or Alice. 
> 
> I wanted to stick to Luther's tradition of using songs to score the end credits of episodes, so I named this fic after the song that was running in my head while I was writing it, "Where Do We Go" by Solange.

William Marwood's mob swarmed John. Justin tried to help, but John told him, insisted on him to go after Marwood. Justin worried about John's welfare, but John wanted Marwood arrested. Justin wasn't one to go against John's orders. Justin went into the mob, to fight his way out, to attempt to grab Marwood. 

Justin never lost sight of Marwood. Over fences, in the shadows–where Marwood ran, Justin ran. 

Marwood was on the verge of escaping form Justin when Justin caught up to him. Justin didn't realize Marwood had a sawed-off shotgun. But, to be fair, John didn't know Marwood had a sawed-off shotgun.

Justin was terrified. It was one thing to be shot by a bullet. One bullet could pass through the body without a lot of damage. Several pellets, on the other hand, could be fatal. Justin persisted, pleading with Marwood to drop the shotgun. Marwood refused. “I don't want to do this,” Marwood said to Justin. “Don't make me.”

“I'm a copper. We're on the same side. I don't think you'll shoot me.” 

Police were getting closer to Justin and Marwood. Sirens and a police helicopter were nearby. 

“Please. Back off.”

“Oh, I'd love to.”

“Please!”

There was a pause. Justin knew Marwood was going to fire the shotgun. “No,” he said.

Marwood tried to fire the shotgun. Nothing came out. He tried again. The shotgun was jammed.

Justin charged at Marwood, grabbing his shotgun. They fought back and forth. Justin won the shotgun, but in doing so, he lost his balance and Marwood. Marwood ran away through the hole and into the night. 

John escaped Marwood's mob. He was hoping Justin stopped Marwood. Instead, he found Justin holding Marwood's shotgun. “I couldn't catch him, boss,” Justin said to John. “He almost shot me. Sorry.”

“It's okay, Justin. You're alright.”

John's phone rang. The caller ID read “Unknown.” John answered the phone anyway. “Hello?”

 _“I asked you nicely.”_ It was Marwood. _“Now look. Look what happens! This is your fault! This is on your head. I warned you not to make me your enemy. I warned you!”_

Marwood hung up. 

“What was that?” Justin asked. 

“It's Marwood. He gave me a warning.”

“About what?”

“I have no idea.”

Another person called John's phone. This time it was Benny. John answered the phone again.

“Boss, Marwood's Tweeting your address.” 

“What?”

“I don't know how he has it, but Marwood has your address, and he just sent it out on Twitter.”

“Thank you, Benny. I'm on my way.” John turned to Justin. “We gotta go, Justin.”

“Where are we going?”

“My house. Marwood gave out my address on Twitter.”

“He wants his followers to attack you.”

“They're not going to find me, but they're going to find Mary. Come on.” 

 

By the time John and Justin arrived at John's house, it was too late. Part of the house looked burned. Various things of John's were blown to pieces, shattered. Somehow Marwood found a Molotov cocktail and another shotgun before proceeding to destroy John's house. 

Mary was out of John's house, but she wasn't far away from it. An ambulance and squad cars were near John's house. Mary was in the ambulance. George Stark was interviewing her. Erin Gray pulled up on the scene and was reporting to George. John and Justin hid in the bushes near his home, observing Mary, George, and Erin. 

“Can you hear anything, Justin?” 

“I think they're asking Mary about why she was in your house.”

A pause.

“So what are we going to do, John?”

“We're going to stay here until they're gone.”

“What about Mary?”

“We have to hope they let her go after they interview her.”

John and Justin weren't quiet enough. George pointed at John's bushes. “DCI Luther?”

John and Justin looked at each other. 

George started running towards the two. Erin started following him. “DCI Luther? You're under arrest.”

 

John and Justin were arrested. For what, they didn't know. They knew George was out to get John. Now it seemed like he was going to take down Justin as well. How, Justin didn't know. Fake confession? Editing together the confessions he did make to George and Erin to make them sound misleading? Justin didn't want to find out. 

Erin escorted Mary to George's safe house after helping arrest John and Justin. She helped throw the two into an unmarked police car. 

All three felt when George's car hit something, something making the tires of George's car explode. A person wearing a hoodie and a gas mask marched towards George's now-useless car. They threw a flash grenade at the car. John panicked and tried to get out of the car. Justin, just as panicked as John in the moment, also tried to get out. But the doors of the car were made to prevent suspects from trying to escape. The two of them were trapped. 

The person in the hoodie smashed the window to George's side. They sprayed mace in his face and pulled George out of the car. For extra measure, they clubbed George on his legs. 

The person in the hoodie unlocked the back seat doors of the car from inside the car. They opened the door that John was beside. They pulled down their hoodie. 

John looked at the person in disbelief. “Alice?”

Indeed, it was Alice. She cut her hair, but other than that, she was still Alice. She grinned at John. “Wotcha.” 

 

Alice freed John and Justin from their handcuffs. In turn, they followed her to where she was staying. Her bedroom was outfitted in various shades of white, and there was a picturesque view of London outside. 

Alice gave John a fake passport with an old passport photo of his and a fake name. She stroked Justin's chin. “I knew you needed one,” Alice said to John. “I didn't know your puppy needed one.” 

“I'm not his puppy,” Justin said to Alice. 

“John gives you commands, and you do as he says. I'd say you're his puppy.”

“Alice, that's enough,” John said. “I can't leave yet.”

“Marwood. I know.” 

“After Marwood, I'm done. It's over.”

“Is it? Because I feel someone else is going to come after someone you love. Maybe your puppy. Maybe me. Maybe someone else. Then you go after them. And then people you love leave you, John. Sometimes they leave to get away from you. Sometimes they don't get to make that decision. The cycle repeats itself.” 

“I told you, Alice. After Marwood, I'm done.” 

Alice walked up to John and looked into his eyes. “I'm not here to argue. I'm here to help. She stepped back. “Do you want a passport, Justin?”

“Why would I need a passport?”

“I'd thought you'd like to follow your master.”

Justin looked at Alice and said nothing.

“I'll let you think about it.” 

 

The three spent the night planning to take down Marwood. But it was very loose planning. Alice knew she needed leverage, while John knew he needed two phones to burn. John knew George was going to attempt to trace his phone if he was attempting to contact Mary. And all three of them knew they needed to hot-wire a car to get to the precinct. 

When all three of them arrived at the precinct, Justin walked into the building. Alice followed him. 

Justin introduced himself to the desk sergeant on dirty. “I need to see DCS Schenk.”

“What for?” the desk sergeant asked.

Alice peeked out from behind Justin and waved at the desk sergeant.

“Alice Morgan and I need to see him.” 

 

Alice presented a convincing argument for John's innocence, all while freaking out Schenk and Benny in the process. Justin and Alice left the prescient with a stack of prison personnel records, heading towards the car they all stole, with John ready to drive them away.

“I thought they were going to arrest you,” Justin said to Alice. 

Alice leafed through the file. “There are people the police would consider crazier than me. Like this William Marwood.”

 

Alice figured out one of Marwood's targets was prison guard Russell Greene. Marwood wanted Russell to kill a prisoner. If Russell didn't kill this prisoner, Marwood would kill his wife in return. John headed to Russell's home, but by the time John and Justin entered the home, Marwood was gone. John asked Benny to triangulate Marwood's latest position. Once they had it, the three were on their way. 

Alice yawned as she tracked John's car heading towards Marwood's position. “I came back for you, you know.”

“I know,” John said. “You've been in London for weeks now. Months, even. I found a receipt for shoes bought here in your place. You're not usually this careless, Alice.”

“You and the Boy Wonder are the only people who know where I've been living, John.” 

“Alice...”

“I know his name. I know everyone's name. I prefer using names I like instead.” 

“It's okay if she calls me the Boy Wonder, John,” Justin said. 

John looked in the rear view mirror at Justin. “You sure?”

“It doesn't bother me as much as you think it does.”

“Okay.” John returned to Alice. “Berlin get too boring for you? Nightclubs not exciting enough?”

“You know I've never been one for nightclubs.”

“Right.” 

“As I was saying,” Alice said, “I came back for you. I didn't figure that the Boy Wonder would be part of our plans.” Alice turned around in her seat and looked at Justin. “And you never answered me earlier.” 

“About what?”

“About a passport. You're going to need to take a photo first. I can do the rest. I prefer it that way. Copy and print centres get suspicious when cops walk into their stores.” 

“I still haven't thought about it.”

“You don't have much time to think about this, Justin. I might be gone after John's Marwood problems are over. And John might be gone. Maybe you'll still have your job, but that depends on that man I maced and clubbed. I have a feeling he doesn't like us.”

 

The three found Marwood in an abandoned shopping centre, talking to a couple of what appeared to be journalists. Marwood explained to the journalists why he had taken someone's life as well as his plans to execute people he found guilty. 

When one of the journalists asked Marwood if he could possibly make a mistake, Justin interrupted him. “He almost did.” Justin brought the shotgun Marwood nearly killed him with; he held it in his right hand. He started walking down the stairwell he was hiding in. “I believe this is yours.”

John followed Justin. “We've fixed it for you. Don't bother asking for the shells. We've taken them out.”

“How'd you find me?” Marwood asked the two.

“Why would I tell you?” John said. “If I was never a copper, and I didn't know better, I'd be moved too. But I know you almost tried to kill my best mate. And Justin never lies to me.” 

“You two need to back off. If I do something to the two of you, I can't be held accountable.”

“No,” John continued. “We're not falling for that one again. If you weren't broadcasting this to the public, you'd shoot us. But you already set up your camera for your little interview, so I know you're not going to shoot us. If you did, the people would see you as a hypocrite. It's bad enough we're exposing you on camera.”

“Where's Rachel Greene?” Justin said. 

John pulled out a picture of Rachel Greene.

“She hasn't done a thing to anyone,” Justin continued.

Alice walked into Marwood's scenario, unnoticed by Marwood. She took the camera filming Marwood's confessions. The journalists, on the other, hand, did notice her. Realizing the gravity of the situation, they fled the scene. 

John raised the picture closer to Marwood. “She's due in six weeks. Are you really considering killing an innocent, pregnant woman for your agenda?” 

“Turn the camera off!” Marwood yelled. “Turn the camera off!”

Alice moved in closer to Marwood with the camera. “Oh, I don't think so.” 

Marwood put his new sawed-off shotgun between John's eyes. “Give me the camera or I'll shoot him.” 

“You won't shoot him,” Alice said. “Like John said, you care about how other people see you. As long as I keep the camera running, you're not going to shoot him.” 

Marwood continued threatening John with the sawed-off shotgun. He didn't notice Alice leaving the abandoned shopping centre, the SD card from the camera in hand. She grabbed Justin's hand and took her with him. The two ran to the car they hot-wired. Alice took the wheel and drove away. Not willing to question what Alice might do to him if he didn't follow her, Justin sat in the passenger side. 

“Are you leaving John with Marwood?”

Alice clicked her tongue.

“Marwood has a shotgun.”

“I know.”

“Shouldn't we help John?”

“No. If we help him, we risk not exposing Marwood's facade. We need the evidence, Boy Wonder. John will be fine.”

“How do you know?”

“I know. We need to get to John's pixie.”

“Mary?”

Alice nodded.

 

Alice and Justin arrived at the Paragon Tower, where George and Erin kept their safe house. Also inside the safe house was Mary. 

“If you want John's pixie alive, Justin, I need you to do two things. One: be quiet. Two: follow me and do as I tell you. You're lucky you work with John. If you didn't work with him, I'd say I'd gut you like a fish if you didn't listen to me. But if I kill you, then John might kill me.”

Justin nodded. “Okay.”

“You did bring the shells I brought you.”

“Yes.”

“Let's go.”

Alice and Justin entered the Paragon Tower, getting onto its stairwell. Justin hid the shotgun in his coat. Alice's phone rang.

“Is that--”

Alice put a finger to Justin's lips before he could finish the sentence. She muted her phone.

The two made their way to where the safe room was located. After Alice looked into the safe room, she turned to Justin. “Go back to that pile of junk we passed earlier,” she said, quietly to Justin. Throw something.”

Justin grabbed an old phone and threw it down the stairwell. Thinking the phone was John entering the building, George and Erin left the safe room. As soon as George and Erin were out of the room, Alice and Justin slid into the room. They were now face to face with Mary. 

“Justin, who's this?” Mary said. 

“I'm a friend of John's puppy. And you need to see something.” Alice pulled out the SD card and put it in a laptop in the safe room. “Speaking of the puppy, Justin, I need you to stand by the door. Don't let anybody in, unless it's John.” 

“Not even Stark and Grey?”

Alice copied the video file on the SD card to the laptop. “I'll talk to Stark and the lesbian when they get back to the room.” Alice showed Mary the video file and threatened Mary's life if she ever betrayed John. 

Shots rang outside the room. 

“Or not. Justin, put your ear by the door. What's going on out there?” 

Justin heard Marwood yelling at Erin. “Marwood's here. He thinks Erin is Mary.”

Alice ran to another door in the safe room. The door was locked. 

“What are you doing?” Mary asked Alice.

“I may not like you, but John will never let me live down your death if it's on my hands. You're coming with me.”

“What about Justin?”

“The puppy has Marwood's old shotgun. I gave him some shells to load it with. He's going to stop Marwood before he gets to us.”

“What if he gets shot?”

“Yeah, Alice,” Justin said, “what if I get shot?”

“Try not to get shot,” Alice said. “John will never let me live down _your_ death if it's on my hands. Let me see if Stark and the lesbian left me anything I can use to jimmy that lock.” 

Alice found a butter knife, enough to work on the locked door. She grabbed Mary and began hacking at the locked door.

Justin hid in the safe room, staying away from the locked door Alice wasn't working on. Marwood approached the other locked door. Justin could hear Marwood attempt to shoot at the door but fail. Marwood had yet another shotgun malfunction. Marwood reloaded the gun, then shot the door open. 

Justin aimed Marwood's old shotgun at him, aiming for one of his arms. Justin was successful, causing Marwood to drop his new shotgun at him while clutching his right arm in pain.

Justin threw Marwood's new shotgun out of the way and aimed Marwood's old shotgun at his stomach. “This is what John would do, keep you alive until you confess something. And you need to confess something. Where's Rachel Greene?”

 

John and Justin resolved the Marwood affair at the Paragon Towers. Marwood received medical treatment, much to his horror, before being taken into police custody. George was found dead, killed by Marwood's shotgun. Erin, who was shot by Marwood, survived and received medical treatment. Rachel Green was found in a wine importer's shop. Alice was arrested, and Mary was okay—or at least that was what the police thought. The police arrested Mary instead. She passed along a note from Alice to Justin and John, telling the two of them to meet Alice on Hungerford Bridge. Mary's eyes as she talked to the two said more than what she actually said to them. She knew it was the last time she'd see John or Justin.

John, who was shot by Marwood at the shopping centre, was held up by Justin as the two made their way towards the bridge. 

“I thought you said John was going to be okay,” Justin said when he saw Alice.

“He's alive, isn't he?” A pause. “And what of Marwood?”

“He's alive,” Justin said. “Shot him in the elbow.”

Alice nodded. “Like master, like puppy. Good. He should suffer.” She walked up to John, as if she was going to kiss him. She looked up at him instead, a grin on her face. “I think it's time you lose the coat.”

John took off his coat and threw it in the Thames.

Alice walked to Justin, the same grin on her face. “So, what now?”

Justin paused before taking off his coat and throwing in the Thames.

Alice nodded, her smile appearing to grow wider. She walked off Hungerford Bridge; John and Justin followed her, not knowing what the future held for them.


End file.
